Isatarist
Isatarist is the largest city on the continent of Draston, its population has long ago outgrown its grandeur and many live outside its walls. The sixty-foot high walls surround the city in a circular fashion. It is a city known for its massive religious temples, and trade centers. During the Age of the Dracon-esti many different schools and colleges were built. Races of all kinds are welcome, but many guards dislike non-humans. Travel From the Southgate sprawls Isabelle's road that leads south to the border of Elthar. The Cold Road leads from the Bidon gate and winds north, then dead ends in a small village called Ishar. The Aours gate leads to the East to the Port city of Aours. The West road takes you to Krato's but splits and also leads to the Great Wall of Cobracorpen. The Royal Palace The Royal Palace is one of the most beautiful human-made wonders of Harthx. Huge flower gardens and Golden, square towers spear the clouds. Bidongate Bidongate is the northern gate to the city and is also overcrowded with non-humans, really poor humans, and homeless refugees. A shanty town sprung up in and outside the gate. The crime rate is much higher in the Bidongate than anywhere else in Isatarist. Inner City Lemaisiin District Nobles District Artisans District Sewers The sewers were well designed by early architects. A river flows underneath the city and cares the sewage down the river and into the ocean. The sewers are well traversed, the thieves guild uses them a lot. The tunnels are perfect for escape as guards don't want to enter them. Establishments The Black Dragon Inn: '''A famous 14 roomed inn run by a Katarian Minotaur named Kagaz. (Founded in 725AM near Southgate in the Inner City) '''Twilights Star: A tavern on the inside of the Bidongate. Well known for their nude dancers and rough atmosphere. (Founded 703 AM) History * '''Founding: '''Isatarist was founded in 1697BM by a man named Gervasi Ilvant. Gervasi claimed to be from Pargon, a continent across the Oritheon ocean. He saw himself as an "Overseer" for the Vorleans empire instead of a ruler. Four years after the founding, he died from a strange disease. * '''Overseer Peird: '''After Gervasi died, many others claimed the status of Overseers for the Vorleans empire. After a while, they answered less and less to Vorleans and became independent as Isatarist cemented trade deals with rulers nearby. * '''Bloodthirsty rule of the Averi bloodline begins: '''After they completely broke the connection to Vorlens in 1569BM, a man named Calv Averi claimed the throne by killing three other men who also wanted the throne. He ruled with an iron fist, but the people loved him for he led them to victory after victory against the Vorleans attacks on their lands as they wanted Isatarist back. Calv died from being poisoned in 1499BM. * '''Averi the 2nd: '''After Calv died in 1499BM, his son Cervin Averi took the throne, also in the blood of those who opposed him. Those who opposed him just happened to be his 3 other brothers. The last brother to be captured, Verchi Averi, was tortured in a public trial by his own brother's hand. Cervin was a monster. He claimed several wives, but slept with anyone he desired, and raping those who denied him. He held public tortures for those who displeased him. Cervin was killed by his own son Chauncey Averi after his father killed his lover in 1435BM. * '''Averi the 3rd: '''Chauncey Averi took the throne in 1435BM and was considered a weak ruler. He had many views that were opposite from his father, and his father's father. Most of his views were less savage. Chauncey renegotiated trade agreements and instead of making Isatarist a war based state, he flipped it with hard work and made it a more commercial city. This also led to Tenthrolen destroying their armies in 1401BM and seizing control. Chauncey Averi was beheaded by the Tenthrolen's in a public trail. * '''Tenthrolen seizes control of Isatarist: '''When Tenthrolen seized control in 1401BM they implemented a Nobles council and placed several high-ranking Tenthrolens in the council with Isatarian nobles and gave them the power to govern the City * '''Tenthrolen overthrown: '''When the Tenthrolen's entire royal line was assassinated in 1309BM, the some of the Tenthrolen nobles fled the city. The Isatarians had full control of their country for the first time in over 100 years. Oddly, over time the cities and villages around Isatarist grew independent and war ensued. * '''Civil War: '''In 1254BM the nobles from surrounding cities and villages wanted independence from Isataristas they felt the Noble Council was corrupt. This led to full out war between cities, this war lasted over 50 years, and in 1199BM Isatarist declared all cities independent as their resources were lacking and they wanted to get back to making money through trade. This is when Isatarist became a City-state. * '''Queen Tyrell Verna seizes control and wins favor over the populace: '''In 409AM The age of Gloom, the Noble Council was entirely women. The last man who had been apart of the council had died a year before. They decided it was time for a change, they all voted to make their government a monarchy. Whoever won the Throne, would be queen. Tyrell Verna won, through outstanding support of the nobles. Queen Tyrell was a half-elf, though her ears had been clipped when she was young so no one really knew. She ruled for a little over 300 years, many of the common folk said it was because the gods of light held her in such high esteem, though a few did suspect elven blood. Tyrell Verna died of natural causes in 712AM. * '''Queen Yoselin Verna: '''Yoselin Verna won the succession against five other women and became queen in 715AM. She has already gained much influence from the churches as she has allowed the Paladin of Corenthen to take over the guard duty of the city.